Perfect Date
by SSDUlgyGreenTie
Summary: Oliver plans a special evening for Shane. anything in italics is written by MW. I don't own any of it my take on their future
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Date

Oliver walked to her door trying to slow his breathing and his racing heart. He had thought of her and of their upcoming date all day. Oliver was in love with this amazing woman. Shane took his breath away every time she looked at him with those blue eyes and smiled at him. He wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. He knew he was ready, but the timing had not been right and you must trust the timing. He had feared opening his heart to her; giving it to her, after what he had been through. Oliver finally felt that today was the day. It seemed like just yesterday that they had met at that coffee cart. Oliver, still married was waiting for his wife to come home. Once she had they had decided to get a divorce. He had gone out and brought Shane a porch swing. Shane McInerney had showed him how to love.

With yellow roses in hand he climbed her steps two at a time. He rang the doorbell.

Shane has been awaiting his arrival all day she didn't think 7 was ever going to arrive. After changing her outfit 4 times, she had chosen a royal blue dress to wear, she wanted to look her best. Shane just had a feeling that tonight was going to be special. After what seamed forever the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door, pausing to check her hair in the mirror. Pulling her door open there he was as handsome as ever in his black suit, crisp white dress shirt and royal blue tie with matching pocket square. Oliver O'Toole made her knees go weak and the sight of him took her breath away her heart skipped at beat.

Shane McInerney was a vision, he hadn't thought she could be any more beautiful, but here she was standing before him taking his very breath away. Making it hard for him to not drop and ask her right then and there. He had to wait, hold it together Oliver he told himself. He wanted this night to be perfect.

"Hello Beautiful" Oliver said with a smile.

"Hello Oliver" Shane replied with a smile. "Thank you, you look very handsome."

"These are for you my dear Shane." Smiling he handed her the roses.

"Oh, they are beautiful Oliver, I love them. Come in while I put them in water, make yourself at home. She said has she headed into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later. "All ready, shall we go?"

Catching her slightly off guard he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly to him and kissed her. Sweeping them both up and into their own world where nothing else existed. The movement was so smooth and fast she hadn't seen it coming. Her head was spinning and her heart was so full of love for him, she didn't want to it end. They pull apart, still in an embrace.

"I love you Shane" Oliver said with eyes wet.

"I love you too Oliver" Shane replied with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Offering his arm, they headed to the car. He opened the car door slightly then the pause, pulling a red scarf from his pocket.

"Ms. McInerney, would you indulge me for awhile, I have a surprise."

Shane looked at him thought for a moment smiled and said.

"I will Mr. O'Toole."

He placed the scarf over her eyes helped her into the car and helped her with her seatbelt. Shutting the door, he walked around the car, opened the door got in and buckled up started the car and headed to the DLO.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything in italics is written by MW. I don't own any of it mu take on their future. Enjoy please review.**_

Oliver parked the car told Shane they had arrived and he would help her out of the car. Opening her door, he assisted her as she got out of the car. He slid her arm through his guiding her toward the DLO. He had left the doors open, so the squeak wouldn't give away their location. Walking Shane into the room he leaded her towards the table setting near his desk. Once in place he removed the scarf from her eyes revealing a candle lite filled the room with a warm glow. Yellow roses placed throughout the room anywhere and everywhere there was an open space.

Shane's eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room and gasps. Oliver amazed her with all the work he had put into the evening. He had thought of everything. The candles, her favorite flowers, good food and she hoped tears in her eyes, Shane grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Oh, Oliver it's so beautiful!" Shane's voice cracked with emotion.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you are my dear." Oliver said softly.

She turned toward him placing her hands on his face pulling him toward her. As their lips met, his heart melted in his chest. He had touched her heart in the same way that she touched his.

Once seated they enjoyed their meal and some stimulating conversation. Oliver had catered dinner from _Donatello's_. There was salad with all the ingredients that Shane would need for hers and the normal ingredients that he would need for a normal salad. A classic tomato bruschetta, grilled salmon lemon  & herb with a white wine butter sauce and New York style cheesecake for dessert and wine to drink.

"Dinner was delicious Oliver. Thank you." Shane said after finishing her dessert.

"Yes, it was delicious. Your welcome." Oliver replied as he got up to turn on some music.

As "And So It Goes" starts to play he walks over to her and holds out his hand.

"Shane, would you like to dance?" Oliver asks.

Nodding Shane takes his hand. Oliver places his right hand on her back and pulls her close. Shane places her left hand on the back of his shoulder. They dance their dance the steps coming with no effort now. They have finally perfected the dance, they found their rhythm.

This was the time; Oliver felt it in his soul…time to jump. Oliver smiled and took her into the dip. That dip said so much. Bring her back up to him he held her gaze and kissed her. Once they broke apart Oliver takes her hands in his.

"My dearest Shane I had no idea that day at the coffee cart how much you were going to change my life for the better. I had no idea how empty and alone I was. I thought I knew what love was, but then you came along and showed me how wrong I was and how much I was missing. Thank you for pushing me when I needed pushed. At the time, I didn't see how all of it was leading me to you and this moment. I didn't believe that I was ever going to find a love like this or that a love like ours was even possible. You have given me so much hope and so many dreams for the future. I won't let you go again."

Oliver gets down on one knee. Shane takes her right hand and covers her mouth as and he pulls out a small red ring box. He opens the box to reveal a three-stoned platinum diamond and sapphire engagement ring. The center stone is an emerald cut diamond with two smaller emerald cut sapphires on either side of the center stone.

"My dearest Shane would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

By this time, Shane had tears streaming down her face, she answers without hesitation.

"Yes, Oliver I would be honored to be your wife."

Oliver stood up placed the beautiful ring on her finger and swept her up into his arms, lifting her and spins her around. As he placed her down he kept her in his embrace and kissed her passionately.

As their lips parted he whispered _"Thank you for saving my life."_

Shane smiled and said. "Thank you for saving mine. I love you."

"I love you too Shane"

"This has been the most wonderful night of my life Oliver. I can't wait to be you wife and start our life together." Shane says as she smiles at Oliver.

"Shane, I have been waiting so very long to be able to call you Mrs. O'Toole. It takes all I have not to call you that every time I see you. I can't wait to start our lives together."

They pick up their glasses of wine and toast to their hope for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anything in italics is written by MW. I don't own any of it mu take on their future. Enjoy please review.**_

The Day After

Shane awoke to the sound of her alarm it was time to get up and ready for church. Oliver would be there soon to pick her up she couldn't wait to see him. She got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. As she worked on fixing her hair her fingers caught her ring. She looked down and smiled. He had giving her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had belonged to his Great Grandmother, Oliver had told her about the ring. He said his Great Grandfather Joseph had picked a ring with stones that had special meaning. The diamond which was ½ caret emerald cut was symbolic of love and prosperity. The two outer sapphires were each a ¼ caret and symbolic of romantic love, truth, and commitment. Oliver added that they also matched the color of her eyes. Oliver's Great Grandfather had inscribed Mathew 6:21 on the inside. Shane had read the verse before and knew it well. _"For where your treasure is, there also will your heart be." (NAB)._

Shane paused for a moment, with head bowed and eyes closed she prayed. "Thank you Lord for blessing me with Oliver. Thank you for the man I love. I believe in my heart and soul, you made him just for me, Lord please watch over and protect us in every way and lead us closer to you. I don't know what your plans are for us and how long you will allow us to be as one but I have faith, that as long as we are together and you are in our hearts, we will remain strong. Amen

Shane smiled and finished getting ready.

An hour later Oliver was at the door pick up his beautiful Shane. He smiled to himself as he rang the doorbell. Shane opened the door and was greeted by Oliver pulling her into an embrace and a kiss. "Good morning" he whispered as their lips parted. "Good Morning Oliver" Shane answered.

They arrived at church entered and found their seats half way up on the left side. The choir was not singing this morning so Oliver would be by her side for their first church service as a newly engaged couple. Oliver had spoking about meeting with the pastor after the service so they could set up a time to meet with him about their upcoming wedding. There was a lot to done in a short amount of time.

After the service was over Oliver and Shane waited in the seats till after most of the congregation had left as the rose turned to walk into the aisle there stood Dale. Oliver looked at Shane and took her hand and asked. "Shane, I know that we want to tell our families first after we speak to the pastor." What would you like to do?"

Shane thought for a moment. "Oliver, I really want to wait to tell anyone else till after we tell our families." Shane turned from Oliver and stepped back into the pew and kneed down to pray, Oliver turned and followed her lead.

Dale started to walk towards Oliver and Shane to say Hello but seen Shane turn around and go back into the pew and kneel. She though best to go on without talking to them this morning. She had not seen them do this and felt that it was best to not wait for them to finish. She turned around and headed out of church. Once Shane and Oliver had finished the got back up and headed to the back of church to meet with the pastor.

"Good morning Oliver. Good morning Shane. Lovely to see both of you this morning." How are you both doing the blessed Sunday morning?" Pastor Dave spoke with a gentle voice.

"Good morning Pastor Dave" Their said in unison.

"Pastor Dave, Shane and I just recently became engaged. We would like to set up a time to meet with you to discuss our wedding." Oliver said proudly.

"Congratulations to you both. This is great news. Let's go back to my office and we can find a time to meet."

Oliver and Shane headed to the car. They had set up a time to meet with Pastor Dave on Thursday at 7.

A little while later they arrived at the Mailbox Grille for their usually after church brunch with Joseph, Kathleen, Norman and Rita. They joined everyone in their usual corner booth.

"Good Morning." They said in unison and with big bright smiles. Oliver was behind Shane with his arms wrapped around her waist. Shane had placed her hands-on top of his so that her ring was on top for all too see. It only took a second for Rita to spot the ring. She was pushing Norman out of the booth and squealing at the same time. Norman had not caught on to what the excitement was all about. It only took one look at Oliver for him to catch on. He was up and out of Rita's way. Oliver had done it he had finally asked Shane to marry him.

Rita had Shane in a hug once she pulled back to reached for Shane's left hand. "woo let me see." Shane's was all smiles as she lifted her hand for Rita to see her ring. "It's beautiful Oliver. Congratulation you two."

Norman was giving Oliver a hug and said, "Congratulations my friend."

"Thank you, Norman." Oliver smiled and hugged his friend back.

Then Joe walked over to Oliver and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations son."

"Thank you, Dad." Joe walked over to Shane and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for making my son so happy. I am very honored to be gaining such a wonderful daughter. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Joe. He makes me very happy too. I am very honored to be a part of your family too Joe." Shane replied.

Kathleen hugged both Oliver and Shane speaking to them "I am so happy for both of you."

Once the hugs and congratulations were over everyone sat down and had their meal and talks about the wedding and families

Oliver wrapped an arm around Shane and pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I Love you." Shane turned her head and looked at him "I love you too" then kissed him.


End file.
